1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an X-ray shielding support device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In spite of considerable development in X-ray taking techniques, a need still exists for effective shielding, inter alia, to compensate for variations in the thickness, density and the absorption properties of the object being studied. By appropriate shielding, the X-ray image produced is of sufficient detail, contrast and intensity over its entire area to constitute a useful diagnostic aid. It is also desirable to subject the patient to the smallest possible X-ray dosage.
Examples of X-ray shields or filters are found in Canadian Patents Nos. 929,285, issued to P. Edholm et al on June 26, 1973 and 1,147,069, issued to P. Charrier on May 24, 1983, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,884, issued to J. Kieffer on Sept. 2, 1947; 3,232,248 issued to F. L. Bushnell on Feb. 8, 1966; 3,631,249, issued to M. Friede et al on Dec. 28, 1971; 3,678,233 issued to F. L. Faw et al on July 18, 1972; 3,937,971, issued to R. A. Morrison et al on Feb. 10, 1976; 3,944,838, issued to E. A. Gade on Mar. 6, 1976; 3,986,036, issued to J. W. Harper et al on Oct. 12, 1976; 4,082,957, issued to A. F. Morlan on Apr. 4, 1978; 4,214,167, issued to E. A. Gade on July 22, 1980; 4,255,667, issued to L. E. Bolin et al on Mar. 10, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,139, issued to L. Sportelli et al on May 5, 1981. While the patented devices offer worthwhile solutions to the problem of X-ray shielding, in general the shields are unduly restricted and rigid.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of existing X-ray shielding structures by providing an X-ray shielding support device which facilitates the tailoring of an X-ray beam in terms of area and intensity.